


An Expected Arrival

by nintendogeek2013



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogeek2013/pseuds/nintendogeek2013
Summary: The Story of Aladdin's daughter and her adventure to try to save her parents.





	1. An Expected Arrival pt.1

An expected Arrival

It was a lovely day in Agrabah as Aladdin was tending to Jasmine who was going to have a baby. 

"Hey little one" Aladdin said excitedly as he rubbed Jasmine's tummy, I can't wait for the baby to be born.

"I know I can't wait either", said Jasmine calmly. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.

"Well let's think of a name", Aladdin said, "all right" Jasmine replied. So they thought and they thought and as they were coming up with names they kept disagreeing on them.

"Oh man I wish Genie were here" Aladdin exclaimed, He would know of a good name to give our baby." You see Genie decided to go on a long trip again and would not be back for some time.

"Don't worry we'll come up with one. After a long time of thinking and considering they came up with a few names but the ones they liked best were the name Arya for a girl and Ali for if it was a boy.


	2. An Expected Arrival pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is born!

So it was finally time for the baby to be born. Aladdin and Jasmine had a beautiful baby girl and they named her Arya. Aladdin was very amazed at the sight of his new baby girl; she was so small, with little hands and fingers. He had never experienced a newborn baby so up close before. She had black hair like her mom and brownish red eyes like her dad.

"Oh Aladdin she's beautiful", Jasmine exclaimed as she held her baby girl in her arms lovingly. "Here hold your baby girl". So Jasmine handed Arya over to Aladdin.

"She's very beautiful" Aladdin replied holding Arya close. " Hi Arya I'm your dad and this is your mom, don't worry I'll protect you." Aladdin said holding his daughter close.

"Ok, ok let me see my wonderful granddaughter" the sultan exclaimed coming into the room. When he came in he saw Arya with her big red-brown eyes looking at him, "Oh Jasmine, Aladdin she is beautiful may I perchance hold my grand daughter?"

"Of course you can Sultan." Aladdin replied with a smile. So Aladdin handed over Arya to the Sultan who looked at him with her curious eyes. 

"She is so beautiful just like you Jasmine", the Sultan said. With that Jasmine smiled a loving smile. Then Abu, Iago, and Raja came into the room running "let me see her" Iago screeched, "I want to see her". 

"Here she is" Jasmine replied. Iago came flying up to Arya just to see how cute and adorable she really was.

"ehh.. She's cute, I guess" was his final assumption on the baby. 

"Oh cute" Abu said climbing up on the bed and smiling at the baby who had now taken interest in the animals that were coming into the room.

"Raja would you like to meet the new member of our family?" Jasmine asked. Raja came up and put his two paws on the bed, stood over Arya and gave her a big lick in the face, which the baby found to be quite odd, and had a look of curiosity.

"This is your family Arya" Aladdin said. " Now guys you need to watch and take care of Arya and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Aladdin said. 

"Right Raja and Abu nodded in agreement". "Ehhhh babysitting oh joy", Iago said with Sarcasm.

"I just wish Genie were here to see her, he would love her" Aladdin said. 

"Don't worry he'll be back before we know it Aladdin" Jasmine said calmly holding her daughter which the Sultan had given back to her. 

"Well I guess he'll just have to see her when he comes back, he's going to love her" Aladdin said. "You are going to have one crazy and fun life her Arya" Aladdin said looking at his daughter with love.

"Yes she will" Jasmine exclaimed. Jasmine gave a sigh and put her baby in a little baby bed next to hers, the baby was sleeping. Jasmine was very tired from giving birth to her baby so Aladdin and Everyone else left the room to let Jasmine rest with Arya. And so Arya's life in the palace began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I own nothing except my characters and please review


	3. evil plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has made plans

Evil Plans  
Ok now while little Arya was being born, There was the Sorcerer Mozenrath who was thinking up plans to take revenge on Aladdin. Mozenrath lived in the land of the Black sands a place where it was always dark and cold. Also there was sand as far as the eye could see but it didn't displease Mozenrath because he particularily liked the dark and cold place.

"Why can't I ever defeat Aladdin, he's always ruining my plans" Mozenrath fumed. He started wandering around his laboratory with all it's bottles and tubes, and magical artifacts. Mozenrath opened one of his magic seeing portals and was looking at what Aladdin was doing. What he saw was Aladdin and Jasmine cuddling their new born baby girl, smiling their loving smiles at her and her returning it back, they were waiting to step out to the balcony to show their baby girl to the city and were having a party for the new little princess and the whole city showed up to celebrate.

"People of Agrabah I am proud to introduce my granddaughter the young princess Arya" the king announced to the crowd with excitement in his voice and a smile on his face. Then Aladdin and Jasmine came out with Arya in their arms. Arya's eyes were wide with interest because she had never seen so many people or heard so much noise before and she didn't really know what the sound was.

"My what a cute baby" Mozenrath said sarcastically, a grin on his face going to a frown and clenching of teeth.

"Cute baby, Cute baby" Xerxes repeated.

"Xerxes I think I found a way to take my revenge on Aladdin let's go pay them a visit Xerxes shall we" Mozenrath said.

"Hee hee let's let's" Xerxes said in his croaked voice. So Mozenrath used his magic to teleport to see Aladdin and his new family.  
Aladdin and Jasmine came out with their new baby girl.

"See Arya all these people are here for you Aladdin told the little baby who had her eyes wide open because so much was going on. There was cheering and talking of all kinds, the whole city was happy there was a new princess. Aladdin and Jasmine were standing there holding their baby when they heard something behind them, it sounded like a portal opening and closing. Jasmine clutched her baby tightly as she turned around to the person she knew was there and Aladdin turned fast to face his enemy who had come and crashed their party. Mozenrath came out of the portal with an evil crooked smile on his face and xerxes flying behind him.

"My what a big party for such a little baby" Mozenrath said with a smile.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin yelled "What do you want?"

"Oh can't I come to see the new baby?" Mozenrath asked sarcastically. Jasmine and Aladdin just starred at Mozenrath with anger in their eyes, Aladdin standing protectively in front of Jasmine and Arya and Jasmine clutching her baby in fear of losing her. All of a sudden Mozenrath used his dark magic on Aladdin and threw him against a wall Aladdin smaked it and hit the floor with a thud.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried with panic in her voice. Mozenrath then used his magic powers to grab Arya right out from Jasmine's nose. Before either of the parents knew it Mozenrath was holding Arya in his hands just looking triumphuntley at them.

"Arya!" Aladdin and Jasmine cried fear that they would lose their daughter.

"Mozenrath, give her back!" Aladdin yelled lunging himself at the wizard, he missed as Mozenrath used his powers to fly out of the way.

"Arya!" Jasmine cried tears now coming to her eyes. Aladdin was trying to think of something he had to get Arya away from Mozenrath's hands. Arya wasn't scared at first just startled and then she started to cry because Mozenrath was not her mother. She started screaming and tears were flowing down her face.

"Shut up you brat!" Mozenrath yelled at the baby making her cry more.

"Well I have an idea, why don't I give your daughter a tour of my kingdom" Mozenrath said with an evil grin, "I'm sure she'll come to love it".

"No!" Aladdin screamed. Mozenrath stood there laughing, laughing at the fact that he was causing Aladdin and Jasmine pain, laughing that he was the cause of their distraught and angry faces, laughing because he had won or had he. All of a sudden instead of crying Arya started smiling and laughing, nobody knew why. But then Raja bounded onto the balcony and pounced on Mozenrath pinning him to the floor. Arya fell out of his arms onto the floor and started crying.

"Arya!" Jasmine called out as she ran to her crying daughter. Jasmine cuddled her daughter tight knowing she had her baby back. Raja growled at Mozenrath wanting to tear him apart for endangering the newest member of his family.

"Get off me you mangey cat!" Mozenrath commanded his hand started to glow black as he was getting ready to use magic. But before he could Aladdin ran and grabbed his gauntlet off his hand revealing Mozenrath's skeletal hand.

"No!" Mozenrath screamed terror now filling his eyes because his magic had been taken away.

"I guess you won't be taking Arya away after all" Aladdin cried triumphantly. All of a sudden Xerxes flew in and grabbed the gauntlet giving it back to Mozenrath who then used his magic to get the fearsome tiger off of him. Aladdin ran back to Arya and Jasmine to protect them and Jasmine held onto and covered her child as to not lose her again.  
Mozenrath opened a portal and just before he left he bellowed " I will be back someday, don't think your child is safe".

"Yes she is not safe" Xerxes croaked. And with that they both left through the portal laughing as they went leaving Aladdin and Jasmine not knowing what to expect or what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the chapters are so late my computer was out of commission for a little while but here they are. I own nothing.


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin goes on lookout

Searching  
Aladdin and Jasmine didn't know what to do. "What are we going to do Aladdin, Mozenrath could come back at any time" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know" Aladdin answered her worry and frustration on his face. So they sat there and tried to think and all the while watching their baby girl sleep and keep an eye out for Mozenrath. Then Aladdin came up with a plan.

"This is what we'll do, I'll go live out in the city and keep an eye out for Mozenrath and I'll stay in the city so that Mozenrath will have to come for me instead of coming here because it's really me he's out to get", Aladdin decided.

"No!" Jasmine responded. "There has to be another way!" she said with sadness in her voice and eyes thinking of the very thought of not seeing her husband for a long time.

"Jasmine let's think about this, this is the only way to get Mozenrath away from Arya," Aladdin said holding Jasmine. Jasmine sighed.

"You're right Aladdin but we should keep in touch" Jasmine stated sadness still filling her eyes.

"Yes we will" Aladdin said with a calming voice.

"It's going to be so hard being away from you Aladdin" Jasmine said coming closer into Aladdin's embrace.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it," Aladdin said with a smile "just as soon as I deal with Mozenrath" Aladdin stated determined to protect his family. So Aladdin got preparations together with Abu to go live in his old home and kissed his only daughter goodbye.

"Good bye Arya be a good girl, I love you" Aladdin said to the sleeping child. He then went to Jasmine and hugged her tight for a long time. They were both very sad at leaving one another and tears flowed down their cheeks.

"Jasmine I love you and no matter what I'll make it back to you and Arya and I won't let Mozenrath win" Aladdin said confidently.

"I love you too Aladdin and I'll keep waiting until you return" Jasmine replied tears flowing down her face. Then they kissed eachother goodbye, and Aladdin pet Raja goodbye and said goodbye to Iago. He also told them to keep on eye on Arya and keep her safe. With that Aladdin left the palace looking back every so often to remind himself of the face he would miss, of the person who meant the most to him, of the person he loved. He saw sadness in her eyes and she him and with that Aladdin went through the gates and the gates closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys here is the next chapter. I own nothing except my own characters.


	5. Genie's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie is back :D

Such emptiness, such longing, Aladdin had not felt these feelings for a long time. It felt like he was only half of who he was and that his other half resided in the palace with Jasmine and Arya. But Aladdin knew he had a job to do, he had to keep Arya safe. So he walked through the streets of Agrabah with Abu on his shoulder and then they climbed up to Aladdin's old home, a home that was familiar to him, a place he had not been in for a long time. The bricks looked the same yellow brown color and there were still beams on the stairs that had fallen through the ceiling. In the room there was the step by the big hole in the wall Aladdin used as a window with the pillows and blankets still there.

"Well Abu I guess this is going to our home for a while" Aladdin told his friend sadly.

"Aww poor Jasmine and Arya" Abu said a frown on his face.

"Don't worry pal we'll see them again" Aladdin reassured his primate friend.

"ooh ooh eee" Abu said with joy doing a flip because he knew that after going for Mozenrath they would return to the home he loved, the home where he didn't need to steal food, the home where he could get limitless bannanas, and the home where his family was. Aladdin and Abu slept horribly, Aladdin woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare of Mozenrath taking everything dear away from him and that he had failed. All night they tossed and turned. In the morning they were very tired as they set out with carpet to patrol the city for the sorcerer.

The next day in the palace Jasmine had not had the best night away from her love either. The entire palace was quiet except for Arya crying, it was like Arya even though a baby knew there was someone missing from her life, the very person she needed. Raja and Iago were not their normal selves and for once Iago didn't feel like going to the Treasure vault to see what was inside.

"Oh Arya it's alright" Jasmine said trying to calm down her daughter.

"maybe she's hungry, or maybe she needs to poo, or maybe she's just a crybaby" Iago suggested with a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at the crying baby.

"No I think she is just sad like the rest of us" Jasmine told the parrot. They started making faces at the baby to try to make her laugh but it only took her attention for a fraction of a second before she started crying again.

"What are we gonna do, this kid isn't enjoying anything, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have princess" Iago squaked hopelessly. With that he got very angry stares from Jasmine and Raja who pawed Iago and held him against the floor.

"All right, all right I'm sorry now get your paw off me!" Raja let Iago go and Iago flew down to the treasure room to play with the jewels and gold. All of a sudden Arya stopped crying, she was looking at something strange in the sky. It was blue and had a blue tail. Jasmine saw it too, and Iago who came back from the treasure room to see why Arya stopped crying all of a sudden and saw it too and they both knew what it was. It was a friend they had not seen in a long time, a friend who had gone on a long trip and had finally come back. It was Genie.

"Oh great the crazy one's back" Iago said with disappointment.

"Genie" Jasmine called a smile spreading across her face.

"Jas!" Genie said with excitement as he flew down into the courtyard to meet Jasmine. Jasmine put Arya in her crib and ran down to see her friend she missed so much. Genie grabbed Jasmine and then stretched his arm and caught hold of Iago and Raja and gave them all a big hug.

"Ah I missed you guys, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Genie exclaimed a big smile on his face. "Where's Al?" Everyone stopped and it got very quiet.

"Genie, Aladdin is out looking for Mozenrath because he threatened our daughter and I don't know when he will be back, it may be a long time," Jasmine said a tear coming to her eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jasmine, but don't worry I'll bring Al back in a flash," Genie said ready to get his best friend.

"No!" Jasmine said trying to stop the genie from going. "Me and Aladdin agreed that he would keep a watch on the outside of the city for Mozenrath so that Mozenrath doesn't try to capture Arya."

"Oh" Genie said lowering his head in disappointment. "Who is Arya?" he suddenly perked up to having some curiosity.  
Smiling Jasmine said "She is our daughter, she was born just a while ago."

"Al has a kid now, ah man what excitement I missed" Genie said.  
"Come why don't you meet her" Jasmine said grabbing Genie's arm and pulling him up the stairs to the baby crib.

"She so cute Jas, and she looks so much like al, of course she has your hair" the genie said with excitement. Arya looked at the creature starring at her with wide eyes. She had never seen a genie before, she didn't even know what one was. Arya saw his beard hanging and held her arms up in an attempt to grab it, Genie thought she wanted to be picked up. So he picked her up.

"Come here little Arya, let me see you" the genie replied happily.

"Be careful Genie she likes to grab things" Jasmine warned.

"Oh don't worr-OUCH!" Genie cried as Arya had a tight grip on his beard and was pulling it. Then Arya started to smile, she smiled a big smile, and started laughing.

"OK now enough of hurting uncle Genie" Genie said a wincing smile now on his face. "here." With that he snapped his fingers and a teddy bear appeared out of nowhere into Arya's hands which Arya loved and hugged it tightly. Then Genie put Arya back in her crib and she fell asleep.

"Oh thank you Genie she finally fell asleep" jasmine replied happily but tired. "She hasn't stopped crying for the longest time."

"No problem Jasmine" Genie Replied. "I think I will go and help Al in his search."

"All right, but will you come visit" Jasmine asked her smile now going to a frown.

"Of course" Genie said reassuringly giving Jasmine a hug. "Don't worry Al will be back and so will I." And with that Genie took Iago and zoomed off to go help Aladdin in his search for the evil Mozenrath.  
Back in the market place Aladdin, Abu and Carpet were on the tops of the buildings searching the area.

"Hey al!" a familiar voice behind Aladdin said. Aladdin knew exactly whose voice it belonged to. It belonged to a friend he had desperately missed, a friend who right now he needed. He turned around along with carpet and Abu and they hugged Genie who definitely was missed.

"Hey Genie you're done on your trip?" Aladdin asked surprised but happy to see him.

"Yes and I just saw Jasmine, Arya, Iago, and Raja," Genie reported. "The parrot came with me."

"Hey al" the parrot squawked.

"Oh, how are they?" Aladdin asked sadly.

"They're pretty sad but don't worry I'm here now and I'm going to help you catch Mozenrath" Genie said hands on his hips looking confident.

"Right" Aladdin, and Abu said smiles on their faces.

"Hey Al, why didn't you call me when Jasmine was having a baby,? I would have loved to help" Genie said disappointed.

"Sorry Genie, you were on a trip" Aladdin said with a regretful face.

"It's okay, I got to see her she sure is cute, aww Al you're a dad now!" Genie exclaimed hugging Aladdin tightly.

"Yeah, Arya's Beautiful, but I sure do miss her" Aladdin said with a smile which turned to a sad face as he thought of Arya with her little smile and big eyes. "Now Genie we have to keep an eye out for Mozenrath let's go survey the city."

"Right" Genie replied saluting. And so with that they went through the city and started their keeping watch out for Mozenrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter. I own nothing except my own characters


	6. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's older

7 years later…  
"I wonder what it's like out there" Arya wondered standing in the courtyard looking at the wall. Little Arya was no longer a baby; she was now 7 years old. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, she would usually put it in a ponytail and she now wore a pink top that had no sleeves and came to just a little above her belly button. She also wore a short pink skirt that ended at the top of her knees. What was over the skirt was two pieces of pink see through silk that were cut on the sides all the way up to where the skirt stopped so that it looked like she had a long skirt on. On her feet she wore pink slippers. She had never been allowed outside the palace for her mother had told her on multiple occasions that it was dangerous outside the walls.

Then:  
On one such occasion her mother was going outside to go shopping. Her mother wore a brown cloak to cover her turquoise outfit so that she would be disguised, Arya wanted to come with her.  
"Oh mother can't I come with you, I'm always stuck here, I never get to go outside," Arya had said with a pleading look on her face.

"No you may not, it's too dangerous outside these walls, you don't know what it's like out there" Jasmine said to her daughter's now sad face.

"But I don't understand, I would know what it's like if you just let me out of my cage" the child protested. Jasmine bent down and took her daughter's face in her hands,  
"I know this is hard for you but I want to keep you safe, you're my only child and I love you, so stay here with your grandfather and Raja" Jasmine finally said to her daughter. Arya just looked to the side with an angry look on her face. Jasmine tried to get a hold of Arya's face again but Arya shook her hand away.

Jasmine sighed, "You'll understand when you're older." And with that Jasmine went out the door and left Arya standing there angry with her mother.

Now:  
Arya came back from her daydreaming as Raja bounded down the stairs and came up to her and licked her on the cheek.

"Hee hee, hey Raja" Arya told the cat with a grin "How are you?" Raja just smiled and wagged his tail indicating he was doing well. "Come on boy help me up the tree" Arya said gesturing toward the tree that was closest to the wall.

"I want to see the city." Arya had done this a number of times mostly when her mom wasn't looking. So she and Raja went to the tree and Raja gave Arya a boost with his nose and she climbed up the branches and onto the top of the wall. She then sat down and held her knees between her arms. Arya loved being up here she loved trying to walk the wall with her hands out, she loved the wind in her hair. But Most of all she loved to see the city from this height, she felt like a bird flying over the city and looking at it. From this point she could see all the buildings, all the people going about their day. She felt so free, so free from the walls that surrounded her on the ground.

"Arya!" Jasmine yelled. Arya turned around and looked down to see her mother glaring at her from the ground.

"You get down right now young lady" her mother scolded arms folded across her chest.

"Yes mother" Arya said with disappointment. Arya climbed down through the trees and landed on the ground. She looked at her mother with a flat expression "Okay I'm on the ground" she said flatly. Jasmine just glared at her daughter, then she sighed.

"Arya what were you doing up there?" "It's very dangerous, you could fall and hurt yourself," Jasmine scolded

"But mom, I was just sitting up there, it's not like I was walking on top of it this time" Arya spouted trying to defend herself.

Jasmine looked like she was going to have a cow. "You've done this before!?" Arya looked at her mother.

"he he" She laughed slowly a bashful smile on her face because she knew she was in trouble now.

"Arya" Jasmine began "Princesses should be lady-like and"

"And proper, and I need to be careful or else I'll get hurt" Arya finished her mother's sentence sarcastically. Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and thought for a moment.

"Arya go to your room" Jasmine finally said.

"But Mom!" Arya started to protest.

"Just go!" Jasmine cut her off pointing a finger toward the palace. Arya reluctantly started walking toward the palace with Raja following behind her.

"I'll come get you when it's time for your lessons" Jasmine said. All of a sudden Arya turned around with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh no mom not my lessons, they're so boring and not fun" Arya said a look of disgust and boredom on her face. Arya hated her lessons, mostly because she hated acting like a princess; she hated acting like a little lady. She wanted to run around and play but one thing she really wanted to do was learn to fight. She had watched the guards training from her balcony and had wanted to join in too but her mother didn't want her fighting with swords. Even though her mother protested Arya still practiced with a stick, swinging it around like it was a sword.

"I don't care you need to do them now go" jasmine said. And with that Arya marched off to her room. Arya then ran into the sultan her grandfather.

"Hello my dear" the Sultan said smiling at his granddaughter, "what seems to be the matter?"

"Mother is being so unreasonable, I can't do this and I can't do that." Arya said stamping her feet, "It's not fair".

"I know it may not be fair but your mother is just looking out for your best interests," the sultan said hugging his granddaughter.

"I know but it's so annoying" Arya said annoyance on her face.

"You'll understand someday, now go upstairs and get ready for your lesson," the sultan said with a smile. Arya sighed.

"Come on Raja let's go". Arya went upstairs and went to her room, the big cat following behind her. Arya went into her room, jumped on the bed and screamed into her pillow. Then she flipped over and looked at Raja who was starring at her at the edge of her bed.  
"Well at least you're on my side" Arya said petting the cat under the chin. "Well I guess I better get ready for the lessons" Arya said with disgust as she said the word lessons. So Raja helped her by bringing her brush, which Arya used on her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl who needed freedom who was sad to be trapped in her own home. After she got ready she went back down the stairs, riding Raja of course and they bounded into the throne room where her mother and grandfather were waiting for her. So her lessons began, they went over how she should curtsey and how to be polite. She recited how a princess should act and what a princess was supposed to do. After her lessons she did something she did every time, she went up to her mother and asked her a question.

"Mother will you please tell me about Dad today?" She asked pleadingly. Jasmine looked at her daughter for a while then with a sad face she said.

"Not today Arya."

"Why not!?" Arya asked now outraged because she didn't know why she wasn't allowed to know about her father. "Every time I ask it's always not right now, or not today!" "What's your deal mom? I'm ready to hear it, I think I'm old enough to know why my dad isn't here." Arya said shouting at her mother. Jasmine didn't want to tell her daughter that her dad was not there because an evil sorcerer was out to get her and her dad was out protecting her.

"Arya we're not going to talk about this right now". Jasmine stated folding her arms across her chest and looking away from her angry daughter.

"Why not? I'm not a baby anymore. Why are you treating me like this?" Arya asked her mother outraged and pleadingly.

"We're not talking about this" Jasmine stated curtly. With that Arya knew the conversation was over. She just stared at her mother angry that she couldn't hear about her dad, angry that there were secrets from her.

"Aaaaah!" Arya screamed annoyed and frustrated. "I hate this, you always treat me like a baby, and I feel like you're keeping secrets from me all the time, it's not fair."

"Arya enough!" Jasmine finally said. Arya just glared at her mother then she turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as she could wanting to get away from her mother. She ran to her bed and buried her head in her pillow and started to cry, hot, angry tears fell down her face.

"Father am I doing the right thing?" Jasmine asked tiredly sitting on the floor pulling her knees up to her face.

"You're just trying to be protective, she'll understand someday," the sultan said comfortingly hugging his daughter.

"I hope so" Jasmine replied. Later that night while everyone was sleeping Arya was planning to run away.

"I need to go out to find my dad and be free, he has to be out there somewhere" Arya said with determination looking out at the courtyard from her balcony. Raja was watching her closely worry on his face. Arya snuck down the stairs and grabbed her wood staff from the wall. She then went down the stairs to the courtyard and ran through the darkness to the tree she loved to climb. Arya felt exhilarated as she ran sneaking through the darkness. Raja worried had followed Arya knowing he needed to watch her. Raja grabbed onto Arya's outfit and Arya stopped to look at her best friend.

"Oh Raja, I just have to go, I need to go find my dad. He's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him," Arya told the big cat. Raja just gave her a sad look. Arya then had Raja help her up the tree, then she climbed the branches and onto the top of the wall. Before she jumped down to the other side she looked back at the home she loved where the people she loved lived with a sad face.

"Bye mom, I know you don't want me to do this but I have to find my dad" Arya said as she looked at the palace. Then she looked down to the sad Raja and waved goodbye. With that Arya jumped down to the other side and into the city of Agrabah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I own nothing except my own characters.


	7. Meeting and Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya explores the outside world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. I own nothing except my own characters.

The outside world was so much different from when Arya watched it from the wall's top. As she walked through the dark city Arya felt a sense of fear and panic a little because the outside world was so much bigger than she expected. Arya went down alleyway after alleyway searching and exploring. Every once in a while Arya heard the sound of a cat or the sound of a rat jumping on the tables of the market place that made her jump because it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Arya stopped in the market place looking around. There were tables everywhere with fabric tops of every color.

"This is very different than I imagined it being" Arya thought to herself. After taking a look around Arya went down another alleyway, as she was going she passed another ally that was pitch-dark but Arya ignored it and went on her way. But what she didn't realize was that there were three sets of eyes looking out at her. She didn't hear them at first but as she was walking she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around. They were three men two very tall and skinny one short and stout. They were all wearing blue turbans on their heads and they wore green vests. They had white pants and on their feet they wore brown sandals. One of the tall men had a big mustache and a few teeth missing, the other tall man had stubble on his face. The stout man who seemed to be the leader of the group had a short black beard. What scared Arya most about these men was that they were all carrying long sharp blades and they were stroking them and pointing them toward Arya.  
Arya didn't know what to do, fear gripped her as she looked into the eyes of these men and she didn't see love or kindness in these eyes but what she saw was maliciousness and darkness in those eyes.

"Well looky here men, looks like we have a lost girl," the stout man said with an evil grin.

"Hey I think that's the young princess, look at her clothes" The tall man with the beard said pointing at Arya.

"Aww little princess what are you doing out here, why don't you come with us" the man with the stubble said coaxing Arya with his finger. Arya glared at the men even though she was terrified, she could use her staff if needed.

"I don't think I will, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Arya said confidently with a smirk.

"Aww come on now little one," the leader of the men grabbed Arya by the wrist. Arya looked down at his hand and bit him. He let out a yelp of pain and Arya used her staff to trip the man up, then she turned around and started running. She didn't look back all she knew was that she needed to get away, needed to go somewhere safe where the men couldn't find her. She knew the men were behind her because she could hear the men running after her. Arya kept running with all her might even though her legs started to feel like jelly she knew she had to keep running.

"Come on men get her," the leader yelled at his men. Arya just kept running going down different ally ways and paths, she didn't know where she was, and she just kept running. She didn't notice but she ran past a window that looked like a hole in the wall and was the home to someone familiar.  
Aladdin was sleeping peaceful for once knowing that his job of looking out for Mozenrath had been done for the day, how much longer would he have to be away from his family? All of a sudden Aladdin was awoken by the sound of running feet and the sound of men yelling and screaming to go get a girl they were chasing. Aladdin knew someone was in trouble.

"Carpet, Genie" Aladdin yelled waking up his companions "Come on someone's in trouble."

"In trouble, right Al let's go save them" Genie said ready to go. Carpet saluted signaling he was ready to go.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going back to sleep" Iago said grumpily going over to the sleeping Abu and laying on him. With that Aladdin and his friends went to go help the person they knew was in trouble.

Arya kept running, never looking back. Then something horrible happened, Arya ran into a dead end. She looked up and it was a tall wall and there was nothing she could climb. She looked back and saw the men coming at her with shining swords. Arya took a defensive position and held her staff out ready to fight, not she could defeat men with swords but she could surely conk them on the head good.

"Ok Arya, this is what you've been training for" Arya coached herself as she faced the men that wanted to do her harm. As the men neared Arya steadied herself and started running and yelling with her staff poised for attack. As she tried to hit one of the men they cut it in half with their sword and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying back at the wall. Arya held her stomach because of the pain and looked with fear as she realized there was no way out for her. Even though she knew she could not destroy the wall she began scratching at it and trying to climb it with no avail. As the men neared her Arya stopped and got into the corner of the wall and tried to stay as far from the men as possible. Just when Arya thought the men were about to get her something happened.  
All she heard was a swoosh and the sound of the men falling on the ground on their backs and when she opened her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her protecting her from these men. 

Arya must have been afraid because the man told her "It's okay, you don't have to be scared, not as long as I'm here." Arya just watched eyes wide as the man jumped on the men and flipped them over as well as fought them with his fists. Then a genie popped out of nowhere and snapped his fingers and the men were in a cage before Arya knew what happened.

"That'll teach you men to pick on a helpless little girl," Genie cried triumphantly. Arya just stood there silently still very scared from her experience. Then man then turned around and Arya saw his face, he had black hair just like her and his eyes were the same color as her.

"Are you all right young princess?" The man asked with a look of concern on his face. Arya just nodded.

"Well it's too dark to take you home and it's too dangerous for you to be out on the streets this late at night so why don't you come with me, you can stay with me for a while" the man said with kind eyes.

"My name's Aladdin by the way" Aladdin said with a smile "what is your name?" Arya didn't answer Aladdin she just stared with scared eyes watching him and Genie and carpet.  
"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you" Aladdin said holding his arms out to Arya to hold her. Arya looked this man in the eyes. This man's eyes were different there was kindness in these eyes; Arya knew this man wasn't going to hurt her. So she slowly walked to Aladdin's open arms and Aladdin stood up and picked her up. Arya layed her head on Aladdin's shoulder because she felt at ease because she knew that now she was safe and she was going to be all right. They got on the carpet and rode back to Aladdin's home. As they were going a single tear fell down Arya's cheek as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Thanks for reading my Aladdin story. I hope you guys like it, and I own nothing except for my character.


End file.
